Match-Makers- Part 3 (End)
by Brendy
Summary: One swear word...But Davis fans will hate my guts so don't read if you're a Davis or Takari hater


  
Match Makers  
  
By Brendy  
  
  
I need to thank all the people that wrote to me! the reviews were nice! not many people voted though. Oh yeah and Tentoriffic who made that disgusting and unappriot review..That review was unneeded. Now I hope you will accept my greatest apology since I must've offened you somehow. Now in the summary for my fic the second time I posted I did not mean to be rude I was just upset at the number of reviews I got. I'm sorry to everyone I offended. Anyways Merry Christmas Tentoriffic!!!! ^_^ I hope you're Holidays are bright and cheery! And to all of my fans and people on FF.Net MERRY CHRISTMAS!!  
  
This chapter is a songfic!  
As the song I picked is.... "Washu's Lullaby"  
  
Davis opened his eyes and rubbed his left one. It had been easy too sleep. However Cody couldn't say the same thing for Davis's snoring made it impossible to sleep well.  
  
April Roses, Tiny Sparrows   
Cornets Bright And New  
All belong together with the 'mystry that is you  
  
Willis sat next to Yolei with a smile. TK was scheming up a plan to hitch Yolei and Davis. "No wouldn't work, or would it?" he said under his breath. Yolei giggled at Willis's joke. Kari was smiling proudly.  
  
When I see your little face  
I hear a song from long ago  
I think you know  
The many secrets I've forgotten  
  
Davis got dressed and began to eat his breakfast while staring bitterly at Willis. "I'll kill you blondie" he hissed. "Say what?" asked Willis turning to Davis. Davis's voice caught in his throat . "Oh I said...the best..the best...The best 'pies chill on mount. klondie!!'" (^_^)  
  
Generations through the ages  
Join as one somehow  
Leading to the miracle that I am holding now  
  
Low snarls could be heard from the table. Coming from Davis of course. Willis turned to Davis, "Are you mad at me?" he questioned. oh great blondie wasn't as dumb as he had thought. "yes." announced Davis rather proudly. "WHy?" "Because I like YOLEI! THERE I SAID IT! I LOVE YOLEI!!" This shocked all the digidestined.  
  
From the sky and from the sea  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
You seem to see a greater universe than I do  
  
After a while of talking Willis admitted he liked Yolei. They both decided to fight over Yolei. "I usually try to resist such a thing but I'm surprisingly looking forward to kicking your butt!" bragged Willis. "Oh yeah well...You're hair is blonde! And blondes are dumb! So that means you're dumb!"  
  
Sleep My Baby! Sleep My Baby!  
Dream of somewhere far away  
Do you remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the memory of the day  
The world was born.  
  
Davis punched Willis who returned with a kick in the shin. Kari had little flags with W for Willis on them. "WIN OR YOU OWE MY DOUBLE!" she yelled. Davis looked shocked. "He paid you to set Yolei and him up!?!?" The brunnett smiled, "yup!" TK rolled his eyes. However a certain purple haired girl was smiling her head off.  
  
When you wake up   
I'll be waiting eager for your smile  
You've had quite a journey  
Darling you should rest awhile  
  
When Davis punched Willis in the jaw he began to recite poetry to Yolei. "Roses are red violets are blue I - umph!" he was cut off as Willis drop kicked him. "Oh cut the crap Davis!!!" he snarled. the digimon watched on in shock. Terriermon could hardly believe his eyes! V-mon was cheering Davis on. "GO DAVIS BEAT THAT WILLIS CHUMP!!!!" Terriermon pumped his chest up. "WILLIS IS NOT A CHUMP!!! BUNNY BLAST!!" V-mon dodged. "V HEADBUTT!" The attacks flew and so did fists. Yolei pushed her glasses up. Cody was sweatdropping, "Both the humans and the digimon are fighting, weird."  
  
When you cry we still rejoice   
To hear your voice  
Oh yes it's true  
My sweet Washu  
Please understand how much we love you  
  
Willis delivered a finally blow to Davis's jaw with a triumphant grin as Davis fell over. "I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN!" he cried. Yolei cheered. TK gulped Davis wasn't going to like this. Not a bit. Anyway it worked out for him because Kari jumped in his arms and kissed him! "Kari have I ever told you how brown and beautiful your eyes are?" asked TK. "No" she anserwed. "Well I just did!" Both of them smiled.   
  
Sleep My Baby! Sleep My Baby!  
Later on perhaps you'll tell the wonderous things you've seen  
More muraculous than dreams  
Tell me all about the day  
The world was born  
  
Willis and Yolei were busy kissing too. Terriermon and V-mon were still fighting. "I'll teach you to call Davis a spikey-haired-not good-enough-for-this-earth-freak!" cried out V-mon. Armadillomon rolled his eyes while everyone walked away. Yolei hugged Willis. "I don;t care how long we get to stay together I love you Willis..ehh...Willis....uh...Willis...hm..What is your last name?" They both sighed. "WHO CARES, THE WRITERS NEVER GAVE ME ONE!"  
  
FIN.  
  
*******  
  
Well thats it ........sorry it was so short Sorry all you Daisuke fans!!........well I'm starting work on an Andromeda fic...  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
